


shelter

by missmayhem



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmayhem/pseuds/missmayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to do. He had to let her go. Had to leave he just didn't count on her stubbornness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry but it's for the best kitten." He kissed her forehead and walked away.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, watching him get further and further away. She couldn't move. 

He was walking away and she couldn't move! 

"Bruce" she tried to call to him but he was too far away and her voice to weak.  
For a moment her world collapsed in on itself. Her vision narrowed and her hearing blurred, She could hear but her brain stopped interpreting the sounds. It was only when she felt a hand on her arm did she snap out of it. It was Natasha, she hadn't really had much to do with the master spy but the black widow had a strange understanding with Bruce. It had been she that had given her the shovel talk, although for the Black Widow it was more like 'I can kill you with my pinkie and make it look like suicide' but right at this moment the older woman put a comforting arm around her shoulders and led her back to the tower.  
"Come on Котенок."  
For once Darcy hated the nickname she and Bruce had given her.  
It had always brought her comfort, nicknames meant someone care, some one lov-.  
She felt a stray tear flow down her cheek and she shivered. She felt cold, so cold.  
Nat sat her down with a blanket wrapped around her and a shot of vodka, from her personal stash, muttering under her breath.  
She heard another voice.  
"What's wrong with her?" Tony's normal jovial voice hushed and concerned.  
"She's in shock."  
"He went and did it didn't he?"  
Another tear felt down her face. Her mind began to work again.  
"Guys I'm fine I just needed a minute that was all." Darcy stood up handing the vodka back to Nat and the blanket to Tony.  
"It's fine." She cut of there protest sharply. "No need to make a fuss." She walked out of the living area and headed to her room.

She sat on her bed thinking. She had never been one to dwell or mope. So Bruce didn't want her, that was fine, she would deal. Like always.

First thing would be to get rid of Bruces' things. She gathered them up. Boxed them up, took them to his room. She left them outside.  
Next she wanted a change. Maybe Bruce was right it was too dangerous to be here. She phoned her mum and arranged a visit.  
Thirdly she started packing. Call the airport and booked a flight home, call a cab to pick her up in the morning. And fell into bed. Only then did she allow the luxury of crying herself to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

It hadn't been the first time she had seen the hulk. But it had been the first time the hulk had seen her. They, Bruce and Darcy, had been on a date, Dinner and a movie, Darcy had wanted to walk. The evening was warm and she didn't want it to end. And in typical New York fashion some fool had tried to rob them, at gun point. Bruce had been calm until the fool had train the gun at Darcy. 

Bruce barely managed to shove Darcy back before the hulk had rippled his way out. The poor guy had pissed his pants and ran. The hulk turned looking for more threats and found Darcy still dazed from where Bruce had pushed her back and she had hit her head on the wall.  
The hulk, to his credit, crouched down to her and gave her a gentle nudge.  
"Kitten hurt?"  
Her head was pounding. "A little. Hey Big Guy can you take me back to the tower?"  
"Metal man help! Metal man friend." He started to shrink but a scream came from across the road and the hulk reared up looking for threats to smash. 

He didn't like people scream it hurt his ears. He looked down at the women Banner loved, she was hurt and sliding down the wall. Unsure of what to do he pick Darcy up and ran to the tower.

Darcy felt the jolt of each stride. But in no time they were at the tower and the suddenly ironman was there and Captain America and then Bruce was back. It was all really jumbled up. She faded out

 

She was woken up by the beeping of the heart machine she was in the med bay in the tower.  
Bruce was dozing on the chair next to her.  
"Bruce?"  
He jumped up at the voice.  
"Darcy? Hey, welcome back kitten."  
She smiled at his nickname for her.  
"The other guy called me that too." She smiled.  
Bruces expression darkened.  
"What it is?"  
"He hurt you."  
"No he didn't." Darcy protested. "I hit my hard on the wall."  
She didn't realise the impact of her words till she saw his face.  
It became a kaliedoscope of facial expressions, surprise then confusion, then horror.  
"I did this." The realision hitting Bruce. "I pushed you out of the way and you hit you head. I hurt you!"  
"You were trying to protect me. It was an accident." She began to panic as Bruce pulled away. Her heart rate shot up and her breathing be ragged. She held on to him.  
His eyes flicked to the machine and he stepped closer to her shushing her and calming her. "Easy kitten."  
"I love you" she whispered.  
"I love you too." He whispered back.  
"Stay" she gave his hand a tug and pulled him on to the bed. Her heart rate increasing once again as her heart skip at his nearness.  
"Can we turn that off please." Trying to lighten bruce's dark mood.  
When the beeping stopped Bruce filled her in. Hulk had brought her back and shrank, Bruce had brought up th the med bay, she had a concussion and had been out for a few hours. The doctors wanted to keep her in over night just to be safe.  
She fell asleep wrapped in his embrace and listening to the sound of his voice.

When she awoke she was alone.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up early her head pounding and her eyes sore. A long shower and makeup made her feel better, she dressed quickly and went to get breakfast. She hoped the kitchen would be empty but no such luck. Both Bruce and Tony were there. She took a deep breathe and walked in like nothing was wrong.  
Morning. She said quietly. Poured herself a coffee and put bread in the toaster, she busied herself by added milk and sugar and getting the butter from the fridge. She kept her back to them but heard Tony leave.  
She buttered her toast her hands shaking slightly.  
"Darcy" Bruce's voice sounded weary her heartached for him but she refused to turn around. She put the butter and milk away.  
"Darcy please."  
She grabbed her plate and her cup and walked away.  
"Darcy!"  
She stopped at the doorway.  
"This is what YOU wanted Bruce."  
And she left the tears once more streaming down her face.

In her room she sat waiting till the cab arrived, she allowed herself the luxury of crying one last time.  
"Miss Lewis?" Javis asked uncertainly  
"Yes"  
"Mr stark will want to know where you are and when you are coming back."  
"Can I leave him a message for when he asks, if he asks." "Certainly."  
"Ok.  
she thought for a moment.  
"I've gone to see the folks, thought it would be a good time with Jane on Asgard with Thor. And everyone just having some down time. Don't worry about me. I'll see you in a week or two. And Tony, take care of him. And you know, stay awesome." She was quiet, unsure of what to add. "Very good, Miss Lewis. And may I say you will be missed."  
She let out a bitter breathless laugh.  
"Thanks Javis"

She managed to leave without anyone knowing.  
Yet She's barely at the airport when her phone rings.  
"You coming back?" It Tony and his voice is clipped.  
She doesn't have an answer for him.  
"So you just gonna run away, slink off without a fight. I thought you loved him?"  
She could feel the tears prickle behind her eyes. "Did you call me up just to give me a lecture? Cos if so I'm hanging up."  
He sighed "No I called you to say safe journey, and to let you know when you are ready to come back, the jet will be waiting for you. And note I said 'when', not 'if'.  
It made her smile.  
"I'll miss you too, Tony. Goodbye."  
"No, this isn't a 'Goodbye' this is 'I'll see you later'."  
"Ok, ok, I'll see you later."

When she checked in the desk clerk told she had been bumped up to first class. Darcy felt a little bad thinking Tony wouldnt miss her, and smiled at the thought that she would miss him too. 


	4. Chapter 4

1 month later.

She put the cans on the shelf just like her supervisor had instructed. All face the same way. Everything uniformed. She suppressed the urge to throw a tantrum at the unfairness of life. Yes it suck but she was needed here now. Her thoughts were interpreted by an out of place yet very familiar voice.  
"Well this was unexpected!"  
She turned quickly at the voice in shock.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Funny you took the words right outta my mouth, kid."  
Her defences came up and answered his question with snark.  
"I asked first."  
"Ok. I'll bite. I came to find my PA, Jane's lab assistant and Steve's history tutor I'm bring you back. You're needed and you're two weeks over due. Jane gets an email saying you're not coming back, I didn't get one so I fly all the down here. You're neighbour told me you were here but I wasn't excepting to find you working here."  
He looked at the girl in front of him she looked tired and worn out.  
"Darcy why are you working here? You have a job and one that pays better."  
She let out a bitter chuckle. "No Tony I don't. I was an unpaid intern for Jane to graduate college that turned into a full time babysitting job for hapless geniuses. I have student loans and medical bills and the need to eat and have the heating on when I get cold. I need this job to earn money. New York was amazing and I will always be grateful but this is the real world and I can't hide from it any longer."  
Tony stared at her for a moment.  
"Are you pregnant?"  
"Wh- wh- what? Why would you think that?  
"You said medical bills."  
"That's the only thing you picked up on! Goodbye Tony."

"What is going on here Miss Lewis." A voice from behind Darcy made her flinch. Her eyes closed briefly. She so did not need this right now, she leveled her gaze at Tony.  
"You get me fired and I'll never forgive you!"  
Tony just smirked.  
And Darcy whispered "Please don't."

 

Darcy stood out side the shop with a box of her belongs, fighting the need to cry.  
"Right, now that you're not working at the awful place can we get back to our discussion." Tony said with mirth  
Darcy took one look at him unable to say anything remotely intelligent and marched off in the other direction. But Tony was too fast for her.  
"Talk to me kid. Let me help." His voice concerned and his sarcastic nature contained.  
"You can't." Her voice was a little higher than usual, her mind trying to figure out ways of earning money.  
"At least let me give you a lift home."  
Darcy stoppped. She was tired. So tired. She yearned to go home. To New York. To Bruce. But that thought just made her want to cry even more. She quickly squished that thought.   
Darcy nodded and Tony moved to take the box from her hands, no sooner had tony taken the box but Happy appeared and took the box from him.  
Tony moved closer and awkwardly gave her a hug. Darcy stiffened at the contact.  
they had been friends but not that friendly. "What are you doing?"  
"I think I'm trying to give you a hug."  
"Well stop. It's weird."  
Tony stepped back. "It really was. Sorry." He shook his head. "Come on."

 

The drive back was quiet. Darcy was still mad and Tony was confused.

When they pulled up at Darcy's house Tony said quietly.  
"I thought you were getting paid. I would never asked you to work for free. But I can give you what you would have been paid. It should more than cover any bills you have."  
"I don't need your charity, Tony." The words were out before she could think.  
It's not. You worked for it. You earned it.  
Darcy closed her eyes. She really couldn't afford to be proud.  
She nodded and then added "Thank you."  
"You can talk to me. Are you sick?"

"You're not gonna leave it alone, are you?" What are the chances of you just walking away, and forgetting you came?" She asked already knowing the answer. "None. If you don't tell me ill have Javis tell me." Tongs voice had that mischievous lilt to it.  
Darcy sighed.

"Fine. Happy?" She asked through the divider  
"Yes Miss Darcy?"  
"Can you drive us to the hospital. Follow the main road out of town and you'll see signs."

She put her heard and her hands for a moment and gathered the strength she needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy closed her eyes and willed herself to get throught the next few hours without crying. She looks over at tony who is looking increasingly worried.

"When I was 14 my mum got cancer. She beat it. But she has regular checks up. It came back."  
The tears prickle her eyes.  
"I don't really understand it all but its in her bones and spreading. They can try and slow it down with chemotherapy but my mum..... Last time it was..." Again she trailed off.  
Darcy's fist clench trying to fight for control.  
"The doctors have given her a few months."  
Darcy fell silent. There was nothing more to add.

Tony felt his heart break for the young women across from him. He needed Pepper for this he was so not equipped to deal with this before he could say or do anything Darcy got out of the car.  
And Tony followed her.  
She stood before the hospital waiting for him.  
"I didn't tell her." She says quietly. "Not one word of it. She's dying and I have to lie to her. Told her that Jane got employed by you and I went along to finish my degree. I told her that I met you, just the once. She beamed and told all the nurses her daughter had met ironman." She paused for a moment. She smirked a little. "Hope you're ready for this." He gasped her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
They walked in together.

Tony didn't really know what to except, but the handsome happy women was not it. Darcy's mum was just a beautiful as her daughter, with the same mischievous tinkle and rye smile. She was only a little older than himself yet she seemed to have this motherly look even to him.  
"Mom?" Darcy began. "You know I told you I worked for SI in New York."  
"Yes?"  
"Well, I worked for Tony Stark. And he decided to pay a visit. So. Mom, Tony Stark, Tony Stark, my mom Elizabeth Lewis."  
Tony offered his hand and Mrs Lewis took it her grip firm and warm.  
She pulled him down into the near by seat. Her eyes narrowed in shrewdness for a moment and then the tinkle return.  
She looked over at her daughter.  
"Oh honey, you and I will be having words later." Her tone was serious but her face betrayed amusement. Her voice just as sultry as her daughters.  
"For now, dear, please would grab me some ice and give me and Tony some time to talk."  
"Mom?" Darcy's voice both a question and a warning.  
She dimissed Darcy's question with a look. And Darcy grabbed the cup. And with a "be nice", she left the room.

Tony watched Darcy leave and turned back to the women in the bed. The tinkle was gone and she looked tired.

"So is it you who stole my babies heart and then broke it?"

Tony smiled at the women's bluntness. He felt an instant respect for her.  
"No ma'am. He's a friend and an idiot to boot. But he feels the same way and I'm trying my best."  
Elizabeth nodded.  
"I fear you'll have a harder time getting her to take him back now that he's hurt her."  
Tony looked a little puzzled.  
"Her father. They were inseparable, she gets her sense of humour from him. They made me laugh. But when he left it broke her heart. He got back into touch when she graduated high school wanted to come and see her. He came round a few times and asked if he could try. I told him I wouldn't interfer either way." She gave a faint smile, remembering  
"She always had a way with word and she was brutal. It would have been funny if it hadn't been so cruel."  
She had to grow up to fast. I was very ill and she was alone."

"Ma'am-"  
"Liz, please call me Liz."  
"Ok. Liz how you would you feel about transferring to New York. Darcy has friends there, people that call her family, who would support her while she cares for you. You'd have the best care money can by and who knows maybe a cure can be found."  
"Mr stark," her voice a little sharper. "I'm dying. And no amount of money will make that go away."  
Tony thought for a moment and then gestured to her chart.  
"May I?" Normally he would have looked without asking but something told him she would decimate him. If he didn't have permissions.  
She nodded and he looked. The chart read stage 3 bone cancer, which had spreadto her liver and lungs. The doctor has given her 2 to 4 months. Tony's shoulders slump. She really was dying. He looks up at the women and struggles to connect the diagnosis with her demeanour. she's dying but she is neither writhed nor frail. She seems to glow life and sure she tired but that's it.  
"I agree, I'm sorry. But if you moved to New York Darcy wouldn't be alone."  
The women cocked her head to side and thought for a moment. She's calm and almost expressionless  
"I've never been to New york before. Ok, if you can get Darcy to agree, but no false hope."

Tony sits back down.  
"Now" Liz begins "care to explain what my daughter has been doing in New York."  
"I don't know what you mean." Tony answers dead pan.  
"You wouldn't come all this way to the bask ass of nowhere for a mere assistant. So what exactly does my daughter do and don't bullshit me sir, I can smell it a mile off."  
Tony gives a laugh. He can see where darcy gets her 'respectfully take no crap' attitude from.  
"I'll make you a deal, help me convince Darcy and i'll show you." Tony promises.  
And once again Liz holds out her hand for him to shake.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce sat in his lab. Stumped. The problem he had been working on had fallen idle as he just sat.

Darcy had left 3 weeks ago. At first he panicked when he found out she was gone.  
He had rushed to Tony who told him she was safe but wouldn't tell him where she was. He went back to the lab and he had been so distracted he knocked over a test tube and hulked out.

When he came to he was in the med bay. Tony in the chair next to the bed., on his phone looking annoyed.

"What happened?"  
Tony looked up.  
"You hulked out and refused to turn back. Kept asking for Kitten. Which I assume is your pet name for Darcy, when we tried to tell hulk she was gone, hulk had a temper tantrum so we had to put him. to sleep." Tony's gaze became hard.  
"Is she coming back?" Bruce asked.  
"Evdidently not." Tony said more than a little upset.he dropped his phone inbruces lap.  
"This was in Jane's email. She got it this morning."

To. Astrochick.  
From. Greenlighting.

Hey Jane. Goddess of Thunder. Builder of rainbow bridges. Big sis and absent minded friend

Hope your good. I'm sorry to do this over email but I can't do it in person or over the phone. I'm sorry but I'm not coming back. I know its sucky but I'm needed here. Something came up and I can't explain right now, I will in time but not right now, I just can't.  
I'm alright so don't start worrying and please don't visit I need some space for a while. We'll talk later when it's finished I just need to focus and get through the next few months. Give Thor a kiss and hug Pepper for me. Tell the rest... I don't really know what to say to the rest that isn't horribly clique and overly emo, except I'll miss everyone, and I'm grateful. Take care of them for me.  


Bruce read it several times before it sunk in. When he looked up Tony had sat back down. Bruce could see Tony was a little hurt. And angry when Bruce ask why. Tony replied "She promised me she was coming back."

"You spoke to her? When?"  
"The day she left."  
"Her stuff is still here so she at least planned on coming back." Tony mused  
"Where is she?"  
"Why do you care? You walked away?"  
Bruce tried to protest but Tony carried on.  
"She was the best thing that happened to you and walked away. You didn't see her when Nat brought her back. She loved you. You just brushed it aside"  
The chair fell back as Tony stood up. Bruce felt a flash of green, but Tony's voice cut through it.  
"Don't. You. Dare hulk out." Tony took a deep breath before continuing "Now, I'm going to bring her back. Are you coming with me?"  
Bruce felt the hulk whimper at metal man's anger. Metal man was a friend. Hulk was pissed at Bruce for sending kitten away. He heard hulks voice growl  
"Hulk not coming out, Bruce make mess. Bruce fix mess. Bring back kitten."  
No. Bruce yelled to the hulk and out loud.  
Tony throw his hands up in frustration.  
"You know what, you're right, she does deserve better than you. They always do, but isn't for you to decide. It's for you to man up and deserve to be with her"

Tony scooped up his phone. And turn to leave.

"I hurt her." Bruce said quietly and Tony turned round his eyes bugging out of his head.  
"That's what this is about? She hit her head. That was no more your fault that the wall she hit."  
"I pushed her."  
"You stepped infront of a gun for her."  
When Bruce didn't reply. Tony walked out with a parting shot.  
"You're just as unreasonable as the hulk. Your tantrums are just quieter. I'm going to bring her back and you had better be ready to grovel."

Javis Bruce asked sometime later.  
"Yes Dr banner." The AI answered cooly "Play file darcy_1, please"

The moniter turned on and a video of darcy baking in her jammies filled the screen.

And as he watched he remembered.  


It had been the middle of the night and she had the urge for cookies. He was in the middle of a all nighter and came to get snacks.

She was dancing and singing using a stirring spoon as a mike. Her yoga pants covered her bare feet and she had a t shirt that was over size. Her hair haphazardly up in a messy bun.  
Her natural beauty hit him like a force of nature. When she spotted him watching she had coaxed him in to dancing round the kitchen and singing into her 'mike'.  
At first he had been a bit embarrassed but as the songs kept coming he loosened up till they were singing from the mike together and air guitaring. They had collapsed, breathless and laughing. They ate cookies as they talked about non important and random things til the sun had come up. She had then dispatched him to his room with a promise that he would try and sleep.

  


Bruce crawled into bed his stomach full of warm cookies and milk, his ears ringing with cheesy happy music and a smile on his face.


End file.
